


You are Beautiful

by crazyNiney



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuties, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyNiney/pseuds/crazyNiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calliope tells Roxy that she doenst look like it seems after a date</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boxofwonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofwonder/gifts).



The first date between the two ended way to quick for them so they went to Roxys and sat down on her bed.

Just then Calli starts to cry "r-roxy i need to tell yoU something a-and after that yoU will sUrly never want to see me again"roxy rubs small circles on her freidns back "hey I'll always like you" "bUt i am Ugly and green and not what yoU think"

"cali..Cali listen to me you ARE beautiful! Dont let anyone tell you else and stop crying your makeup will get destroyed" "o-oh no dont look at me!", she hides her face in her hands but Roxy is not having any of that bullshit and pries her hands away, "will you show me the real you? I promise i wont think different of u"

Calliope slowly nods. "great lets get started", she takes the cherubs hand and drags her into the bathroom to wash aways the makeup, "i am sure you will look stunning" Calliope blushes slightly at that comment, "r-roxy can i do that on my own a-and yoU will wait oUtside?" "uh yeah sure.. I'll be waiting", she kisses the still grey cheek and goes back into her room.

While waiting for her alien friend lalonde lays on her bed and wonders how different the girl she loves will look without all that gray facepaint as she begins to doze off Calliope comes back in the room "r-roxy?", as her name was called she sat up and looked over to the now green female

"woah you look so pretty gurl. Like seriously why did you hide yourself?" "i-i a, not pretty i am an Ugly green monster!", she starts to cry again and the human stands up to hug her thightly "dont cry you are pretty look at your cute cheeks" "t-thank yoU" "no problem calli", Lalonde whips the cherubs tears away, "just dont cry anymore i like you no matter how you look. Your character is what i like. And now let me dry your tears and take a little nap"

"o-ok.." roxy takes a tissue and whips at the cherubs face to clean it afterward she hugs her and lays both of them down "i love you calli" "i-i am flUshed for yoU too", lalonde kisses her and snuggles up to her "thats really awesome", she yawns lightly, "but lets sleep" "yeah ok roxy"

Both of them snuggle into each other and soon fall asleep.


End file.
